rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Furture of two Clones (Yepa- EdnaxMyria)
Yepa and Edna were created by Tiger the Foxwolf DNAs, however- Edna doesn't know who her creator was and end up losing all memory and was sited somewhere else of the planet. Yepa was still under orders of her Creator. Edna was of the Vampire side of Tiger while Yepa was the Demon side of Tiger. Little known what would open in front of them. Characters Yepa the wolf and Edna the Fox - Y-Tiger Myria the Panther and The Doctor - Froz Chapter 1: The Lost One -This is taking place of a Lab.- -In a hidden lab, a man in a white trench coat stands in front of two mobian-sized tanks.- "Finally, I finally managed to clone the hybrid's DNA.." A full white fur female fox was in one tank and the other was of a extremely dark navy blue wolf, also female. "Now I can add my-" An alarm rings. "No! Not now!" He turns around and stares at screens, people are attacking the bases. Edna's eyes suddenly open, glowing red, the sign of her Vampire side being woken. "What?! The clones weren't supposed to awaken yet!" Yepa was still asleep, luckily, but Edna was fully away. 'Error. C.H.0 has waken up. Repeat! C.H.0 has waken up!" With that, the tank slowly opens up as the Edna stands fully. "C.H.O, back in your tank! You aren't programmed yet!" C.H.OEdna didn't reply, but her ears twitched to the sounds of attacking before using her vanishing powers of her Vampire side to get into the area. C.H.1Yepa was still in deep sleep, so the Doctor could still work on her. "No! She wasn't supposed to leave!" He yells out of anger before pressing a button to activate his' base's intercom. "All units! C.H.O is awake before her programming! Apprehend her immediately and bring her back! Kill all intruders!" He turns off the intercom and looks at C.H.1 "You're still here..You can be programmed." C.H.OEdna was slaughtering intruders, or really, anyone that threaten to attack her. She gotten out of the base and with a huge blast of green light, she suddenly was gone. C.H.1Yepa was still sleep, not acting or anything- something else must have turn on C.H.O for any of this to happen. "No! All units! When any sign of C.H.0 appear, find and apprehend her!" He turns towards C.H.1 "Now, to program you before you go haywire like her.." He immediately begins the programming. "What could have woken C.H.0.." C.H.1Yepa was still asleep as he begins programming. He programs the mission of finding Edna into C.H.1's mind. "Find her." C.H.1Yepa waits for the orders to be waken up. "Now wake up. And find your sister." C.H.1Yepa markings glow before golden eyes open up to his command. "...Mission starting now..." "Now go. C.H.1Yepa Nows, vanishing in search for C.H.0Edna Ch 1 section 2 - Finding of C.H.0 C.H.0Edna was passed out in a alleyway of a city. She wasn't moving or anything but breathing. A female panther stop in front of her, loking at her curiously. "Now where do you get clothes like those? So odd.." She nudges C.H.0 with her foot. C.H.0Edna doesn't react to the female's foot, as if she was passed out or something. Myria looks behind her before picking the girl up. "Sheesh, wake up will ya?" C.H.0Edna's Markings glow a bit, but it seem dim as if she might have woken up but seem extremely tired. Myria doesn't notice this but jumps up the alley onto the rooftops, to avoid anybody's seeing her. C.H.0Edna slowly open her green eyes, but close them once again. "Sheesh. Who walks around wearing a tube top and shorts anyway? I gotta get this girl some new clothes when she wakes up." It was noticeable the top and shorts were almost... Not there as it seem she gone into a fight but she, herself, wasn't harm. "Definitely gotta get her some new clothes..She's not wearin anything underneath those!" C.H.1Yepa was floating in the air, she spots the female and C.H.0Edna. "Target has been found, the Target seem to have some company. Searching for Orders of what to do with the extra being near C.H.0" C.H.0Edna suddenly open her eyes, green as she senses C.H.1 "..." Myria stops noticing the flash. "Hm? Oh, you're awake!" -At the lab- The doctor frowns. "Kill the extra, but bring C.H.0 back." "Make sure to bring her back! Knock her out if you have to!" The doctor rubs his forehead. "Did you retrieve her?" "Gah..I should've put in a tracker." "I see that." "Good, now bring her back here to reprogramming." "I don't know! It should've stayed open!" "Oh that's terrific..Explains why she woke up earlier than planned." "Don't rough her up too much. she still has to be useful." "Sending you the coordinats now." "Not even programmed and she already activated the vampire side of her genes.." "I noticed. She ran to her house in pants, shoes, socks, and a bra." "Perhaps. If C.H.0 is fighting to protect her than she may be a useful incentive. Just..if C.H.0 is in some way enamored with her, don't fall for the same trick. You're more vulnerable since I actually programmed you with knowledge and such of these things." "Good." -Back to C.H.1 and the rest.- C.H.1Yepa nods. "Very well." She points a finger at Myria, ready to fire something. C.H.0Edna tenses, gently pushing Myria out of the wall of a Fire blast that came from C.H.1Yepa She glares at her Sister, her green eyes glow red. C.H.1Yepa growls. "C.H.0 is fully awake and seem to save the Extra..." Myria yelps. "What the hell was that?!" C.H.0Edna narrowed her eyes, she suddenly picks up Myria and starts running from Rooftop to Rooftop. C.H.1Yepa lands onto one of the Roofs behind them and starts chassing C.H.0 while throwing fire balls at them. C.H.0Edna dodges them, her red eyes narrowed as Vampire wings appeared as she starts flying pass the huge gap of one of the rooftops. "Eep!" Myria blinks in surprise as the girl she had picked up now flies through the rooftops with vampire wings. "What the hell?!" C.H.0Edna holds Myria close as she suddenly crashes into a different Alleyway C.H.1Yepa lost sight and even signal of her sister. "Damn it..." "W-What the hell was that?!" C.H.0Edna was passed out, but Myria was safe from any damaged. She nudges Edna. "Hey wake up!" C.H.0Edna was passed out as she was wounded up. "..." She sighs and strips her shirt off and puts it on Edna, since Edna's own top was damaged beyond deceny." She picks her up and begins making her way stealthily back to her apartment. C.H.0Edna was passed out as she succssfully sneaked into the Apartment. She sets the girl down on her bed and sits on the chair watching her. "You'd better be grateful...Had to walk all the way to my house with my bra exposed.." Edna starts waking up, her green eyes blinking a bit- but she seem... Lost? Confuse? "Huh...?" "Well hello there." The first thing she sees is a half-naked female panther sitting across from her. "Have a nice nap?" Edna was confuse, carefully sitting up. "Nap? Where am I?" "In my apartment." Edna was confuse. "How...? I...?" She looks at herself. "How did I...?" "I brought you here. After your twin attacked us." Edna was confuse. "What...?" She didn't remember anything. "Erm...you do remember right?" Edna shakes her head no. "Hm. Odd." Edna looks to herself, taking off the top she was given and hands it to Myria. "?" She just sat there confuse through. "?!" She puts the shirt back on Edna. "K-Keep it on! You're not wearing anything under there!" She hides her burning face. Edna seem confuse by this reaction. "?" "You have nothing on under that shirt! Your outfit was ruined when you fought that twin, and when I found you unconscious." Edna seem confuse, tilting her head. "Oh for the love of-" She holds her chest. "These. Women aren't usually supposed to have these exposed. Especially around men. And sometimes other women." Edna looks down at herself. "?" She just didn't understand about that as her chest wasn't like Myria. "..." She sighs. "Geez were you born yesterday? Anyone knows this stuff." Edna looks at herself, before pointing at a 'C.H.0' thing on her left arm. "?" "...A tattoo?" "tattoo?" Edna seem confuse. "What's a Tattoo?" She blinks. C.H.1 was searching around. "I seem to lost sight of the Target, The Target is no where on the signal and the Extra went missing as well... I am still searching." "You know, a tattoo. As in the mark on your arm." Edna was confuse, not understanding at all. "You don't know what a tattoo is either?! Geez..anyway I guess the writing on your arm must be your name. So I guess I'll call you Edna." "Edna... My name is now Edna." She looks to Myria, blinking. "Yep. Edna's your new name." She pats her head. Edna seem confuse by her head being pat. "...You really need to learn how to be a normal person!" C.H.1 stops to a loud voice. "Mm... I think I found the Extra, Meaning C.H.0 is not too far." Follows the voice of Myria. Edna seem confuse. "Normal... Person?" "You'll be acting...like me! Not exactly like me, but you'll know what parts of the body you shouldn't show." C.H.1 blinks, looking at the window. "Target has been found, and so is the Extra." Edna seem confuse, but the markings on her suddenly glow. "?" C.H.1 slams open the window. "you need to learn to shut that mouth of yours, or at lest stay quiet..." She lands on the window seal. Edna seem confuse. "?" "Oh terrific, the psycho twin shows up! I'd appreciate it if you left us alone! Besides, you're not dressed properly either and I'd rather not see you naked either!" "Then let me take back her." Points at Edna, C.H.1 had a video for the Doctor to see what she is doing, through ready to just blast Myria. Edna was confuse. "What!? Huh?" C.H.1 seem to note this. "Target doesn't know anything..." "Why would I let you take her back?!" "That is Classified, Extra." Myria could caught 'C.H.1' on her right arm. "I shall return her to where she belongs." She is about to punch Myria. Edna catches the punch of C.H.1, she glares at C.H.1 "Uh..thanks." Edna pants a bit, suddenly a green blast appears at C.H.1. C.H.1 growls, having blocked the attack. "Damn C.H.0, you shouldn't be able to get any power left..." A whistle to C.H.1's right is heard. C.H.1 glance to that direction. "?" Myria smacks her head with a pipe with stronger-than-normal strength, sending the clone flying. "Goodbye!" C.H.1 stops flying, but demonic energy forms suddenly Myria was slams into the wall by a Demonic Scarf hand. "..." Edna gasped. "!" "I'm sure you can understand that I want you to leave." C.H.1 had more of a Demonic appearances to her. "You'll have to understand I won't leave till I have completed my mission- with you dead or not." Edna growls at C.H.1, but noticing something behind C.H.1. "A.... Portal?" C.H.1 glance behind her. "Mmm...." "Mind going through that? By yourself preferably?" C.H.1 ignores Myria, looking to Edna. "You are returning home, and being finished." Edna growls at C.H.1. "I don't know who you are, and I may not remember anything, but don't you go telling me what to do!" C.H.1 sighs. "doctor, this may be a problem..." She stated towards the portal. Myria looks at Edna. Edna goes to tackle C.H.1, only being slam into the ground by her. C.H.1 growls a bit. "Hmph..." She tosses Myria as she picks up Edna. "I have Target, Doctor." Myria groans in pain, before grabbing a stick and throwing it at C.H.1's head, hoping to catch her off guard. C.H.1 was hit with the stick, but starts walking for the portal, which lead back to the base. She carries Edna's passed out body, but before C.H.1 could walk through the Portal, it was suddenly closed. "! Doctor, what happen to the Portal?" Edna coughs a little. Myria blinks. "?" C.H.1 looks to Edna. "This will be hard, C.H.0, as you need to be progarmed...." She glares at Myria. "If you just hand over C.H.0, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?" Edna groans. "can I lay down now...?" C.H.1 narrowed her eyes. "No." "Well considering she obviously doesn't want to hang around you!" "And you have obviously don't know what she nor I am." C.H.1 narrowed her eyes. Edna groans in annoyances. "She's obviously not normal! Hell nowadays who is?" "Not normal isn't what I am going at." C.H.1 blinks. Edna groans even more. "Doctor, I believe Edna has the power to shut things down..." C.H.1 looks down at Edna. Edna's ear twitched. "What do you mean I have a-" C.H.1 growls and glares at Edna. "Shut up C.H.0... Doctor, I'll have to physical get there..." "You're not roughing anybody up!" C.H.1 was ignoring Myria. "I wasn't going to rough her up, I'll need to the pinpoints of the base or a place that will take me to the base as to not damage C.H.0, Doctor." She then glares at Myria. "and you shut up." "No!" C.H.1's gold eyes glow. "coordinats have been updated..." She started floating with Edna on her arm, she glares at Myria and points a finger at her, a fire ball forms. "You shall not get in the way, Extra..." Edna gasped, but is unable to do anything. "Oh screw you!" C.H.1 fires a huge fireball at Myria before flying off towards the coordinats even to her. Edna gasped in shocked. "NO!" Myria dodges the fireball, she grabs a coat before escaping the burning apartment. Edna was extremely pissed, C.H.1 suddenly felt some changed. "doctor, I wished I had the power to turn off her choice of vampire form..." Edna fully changes to her vampire mode form, vampire fangs bare bright, vampire bat wings as it comes with it own set of clothes. C.H.1 Sighs as she forced to look at Vampire Edna. Myria coughs the smoke out, looing at Vampire Edna and C.H.1. "...Go Edna!" "That is a huge problem, Doctor... Meaning something else Progarmed her..." C.H.1 growls and changes into her demonic form, with massive claw-like weapons on her hands, the scarf becoming full demonic with a ring of fire around her. Her eyes Demonic sharped as she smirks. "I guess we'll play Sis." Vampire Edna narrowed her blood red eyes, her green markings were now red as she charges at Demonic C.H.1 and the two goes into a massive brawl. "Kick her butt Edna!" Demonic C.H.1 was locked hand to hand with Vampric Edna. "The thing gave you a name did she? How sad." She smirks evilly. "Too bad you can't keep this up, sis, you'll need lots of blood after this." Vampire Edna tenses at this words. "....Blood..." Her eyes glow bright red. Myria blinks. "Blood?" Demonic C.H.1 grins evilly. "That's Right C.H.0, or should I call you Edna? You're Vampire Gene, meaning you need blood. Not any kind of blood either, you need fresh blood" Vampire Edna was starting to lose this wrestling of strength. "!!" She fishes something out of the coat she was wearing and let it slide off to one side, exposing her shoulder and neck. "So she needs blood huh..?" "A Flaw in your Unprogarm being!" Demonic C.H.1 punches Vampire Edna really hard. Vampire Edna crashes right near Myria, coughing a bit as she was in extreme pain from the crash and the punch. "Hey Edna, you need blood right?!" Edna looks to Myria, still in her vampire form as she was breathing heavily and slightly bleeding from some wounds. "...Ye-yea..." Demonic C.H.1 seem confuse by this action. "This is about to get really fucked up, isn't it..." She cuts the side of her neck, not enough to harm her, but enough to make her bleed. "Drink up! Just don't drink it all!" Vampire Edna starts licking the blood from Myria's neck before gently biting into her neck to drink a small amount. Demonic C.H.1 tiltes her head. "Doctor... The Extra is weird..." "Take enough to recover, then beat her senseless!" Demonic C.H.1 blinks. "Should I kidnap her along with C.H.0 doctor?" She question, just watching. "Because I can't seem to kill her ass..." Vampire Edna stops drinking, getting up and glaring at Demonic C.H.1 "I rather kill her than fall for her." C.H.1 stated. "Changing plans." She lands right in front of Edna. Vampire Edna goes at C.H.1, only to be wrapped around by the demonic Scarf. "!!" C.H.1 looks to Myria and goes to wrap the other scarf around Myria. "Wha-Hey! Let me go!" C.H.1 floats in the air. "No." She starts floating towards her goal. "I am now returning, Doctor. With Both of them." Myria tries to bite the scarf. "Let. Me. Go!" "Keep biting, they won't let go." C.H.1 states. Edna had passed out by now. CH.2 The Lab C.H.1 walks into the lab. "I am here with C.H.0 and the extra." The doctor gets out of his seat and walks over to C.H.1 "Good., very good. Now w-" "Her name is Edna!" "...I take it the Extra is still conscious." "Sadly that is the case, as if I try to do any damaga to her C.H.0 will do anything to protect her. C.H.0 is knocked oit through." C.H.1 said as she looks to Doctor. "Strap C.H.0-" "Edna!" "...C.H.0, to the table." C.H.1 nods as she straps Edna to the table. Edna groans as she starts waking up."....?" "Edna! You got to break out of those cuffs!!" Myria would say more but the doctor cut her off. "Hello C.H.0, I am your creator. You had left earlier without being programmed. But rest assured that will be handled. You will give up your free will and you will do so without resistance. If not, this woman dies." C.H.1 glares at Myria, would love to kill her. Edna tenses, her blood racing as she glance to Myria. "I-I wouldn't let you ha-harm her." "Then let me program you." The doctor tenses and pulls his hand back. "Agh she bit me!" Myria spits at C.H.1 "Go ahead! Kill me!" Edna growls. "You threaten her, and I got problems with that!" C.H.1 glares. "Oh... I would, if C.H.0 didn't rest her left. And by doctor's orders. I will kill you." "You said it yourself freak! I'm just an extra! I'm not important to Edna!" C.H.1 blinks. "You are Extra because you are not what I am after. Does not say how important you are to one." She looks to rhe doctor. "Troubles?" Edna glares at Doctor. "Let her go!" "I cannot. She is my confirmation that you will submit to the programming." "If I', an extra then what are you?? A sister to her?! Yeah right!" Edna growls at him. "Why should I be progarmed!? What does this all mean!?" C.H.1 narrowed her eyes. "I am her sister. You do now understand the creation of me and C.H.0... She can not be normal..." "Don't give me that can't be normal crap!" "Simple C.H.0. You are not real, you are simply a clone of another person." Myra stops short at the doctor's statement, looking at Edna. Edna was shocked, confuse. "Wh-what!? I-I'm no-not... real...?" This seem to really crush her. C.H.1 glance to Myria. "Now ypu get my meanig, extra?" "..." Myria starts to laugh. "So you call her a clone because she's based off of someone? You say she's not real? Oh no trust me, she's as real as the person she was based off of." "Not only are you annoying... But you are stupid." C.H.1 looks to Myria. "And the person me and C.H.0 are base off would said the same..." "Go ahead, call me stupid. Call me whatever you want, but I stick to what I said. Edna's as real as you or me. She doesn't act like who she was based off of..I think." C.H.1 smirks evily. "You're already doubting yourself on that statement. You know nothing of C.H.0 or me." Edna glares at the doctor. "Oh know I know nothing of the person who you're based on. I don't want to know anything about you! And Edna, well I'm going to help her live a normal life. Well, as normal a life a vampire could get." C.H.1 close her eyes. "You can't simply live a life as a clone." "Oh screw you! Quit acting like her status as a clone makes her fake! It doesn't!" "You are a fool." C.H.1 stated. "Because once the person we are clone from notice we are alive, she will murder us." "..." C.H.1 smirks a bit, but her ear twitched. "Mmm..." "You deserve name too! I think I'll call you..Yepa!" "You don't go running around naming things that don't belong to you." She growls a bit. "Oh be quiet Yepa. I just think a person would need a name. Edna certainly likes hers!" C.H.1 looks to the doctor. "Maybe you hurry up sir before I really kill this extra..." "C.H.0 isn't letting me near her, she keeps trying to bite my hand." C.H.1's eyes glow as suddenly a demonic scraf cover Edna's mouth.* Edna struggles in shock. "!!" "Oh come on Yepa, if it weren't for those scarfs you'd be dead by now! You're a chicken!" "Thank you C.H.1.." He preps Edna for programming. C.H.1 puts a claw right next to Myria's neck. "Shut up before I really fucking murder you." Edna growls at Doctor, stuggling. "Oh you're so scary Yepa. I mean, it's not like you decided to come close to me. Close enough to do this!" She bites C.H.1's hand. Hard enough to draw blood. The doctor activates programming, but something happens. "What..?!" "AH!" Edna was in extreme pain. Screaming. C.H.1 glance to the Doctor, ignoring the pain. "What is happening doctor?" "Something in her is fighting the programming process!" "Could be something brought into her by the cloning process? That was missed by me?" C.H.1 question, blinking. Edna keeps screaming in pain. "I don't know, but I can't pinpoint it!" "I think I lost my hearing..." Looks at Myria, C.H.1 blinks. Edna groans and screams in pain. The green markings flash between Red to Green. Myria stopped biting her. "Let Edna go! You're hurting her!" The machine begins to overload, whatever is stopping Edna from becoming like her sister soon begins to affect Yepa as well. Unlike Edna, yepa was trying to resist whatever was affecting her, the demonic side starting to overload. Edna freaks free, breathing heavily as the pain started to go away. Like with Edna, the pain becomes worse and worse as Yepa keeps fighting. "Edna!" Myria tries to escape Yepa's bonds. Edna groans in pain, Myria easily free from Yepa's bonds. Yepa's eyes glow bright gold as she glares at Edna- the intent to murder the creature forcing her to change. Myria helps Edna up, glaring at Yepa. "Don't you dare!" Yepa growls, narrowing her eyes. "I will not become C.H.0. I will stay by my doctor's orders and commands. If that means killing C.H.0 to cure myself of this, I will." Edna glares at Yepa, growling. "What the hell is the matter with you?! You'd go so far to kill your own sister just to stay by the side of some maniac who probably brainwashed you to have only loyalty for him?!" "I was never Brainwashed, I was solo created. A Clone of something consider extremely dangerous." She narrowed her eyes. "And so my Creator wills it, I shall destory what threats him." Edna growls at Yepa still in pain. "You're not going to harm a single hair on Edna's head you freak!" Yepa chuckles as her demonic takes over. "Freak or not'' I will end her!" She goes to attack Edna and Myria. However, Edna's vampire speeds kick in, avoiding the attack as she tackle Myria to the ground. Yepa stabs into the Machine, causing it to suddenly blow up the room, blasting anyone that wasn't on the ground.' The doctor screams in agonizing pain as he had been attempting to fix the machine. He had been the closest to it; consequently, he had received multiple shards of metal in glass for his mistake. as well as fire engulfing his body. Myria hugs Edna tight. "T-Thanks." Yepa heard the screams of the doctor, snapping into being neck as she goes to the doctor, putting the fire out of him and using her dark demonic powers to put him to sleep so he wasn't in pain. Edna sighs and picks up Myria. "Let's leave... And get us some clothes?" "Huh? O-Oh! Y-Yeah.." The doctor is now asleep, the explosion has really done a number on him. Edna quickly leaves. Yepa felt guilt at the sight of the Doctor. "I am sorry Doctor." She mutters, pressing a button to get him medical help as she glance to her tube. She thought maybe being trap in her tube would be safer... "I will handle my injuries myself C.H.1..." The doctor's raspy voice rings out to her. C.H.1 looks to the Doctor, worry. "I don't know what came over me Doctor..." She mutters, looking to her hand as she sighs. "It seem C.H.0 is a lost cause..." The doctor sits in a chair, with mechanical arms removing the bits and pieces of metal from his battered body, and other arms covering the burned parts. "Of course she was, I should have programmed her as soon as she was made, sanity be cursed.." His raspy breathes are heard. C.H.1 frowns as she stands up and looks to the Doctor. "What should we do Doctor?" "No mistakes, neither C.H-Edna, nor the extra will survive." C.H.1Yepa nods. "Very well..." "Do not fail C.H.1...Or else you will regret it." "Of course." She bow her head. Edna and Myria Edna ran pretty fine, but she was tired from all that was happening. Myria looks at her. "Are you alright Edna? That screaming you did was pretty awful.." Edna frowns. "I-It was Painful... I don't know what it was, but it was Painful... Once... she started acting up, it hard even more by her actions..." "She? She who? You didn't act up because of the blood I gave you did I?" "No, my sister, remember?" Edna looks to Myria. "Right." Edna sighs. "Through, I'm feeling weak from the ordeal... and you have no place to stay..." "Need some more blood?" Edna blushes a bit. "I... I don't know..." "I'm not wearing anything except my bra, and some ruined pants..Wow I really need new clothes." Edna had a small sweatdrop. "Yea..." "Anyway, we're all alone here. You need some blood?" "I... Guess? I'm unsure when I know if I need blood..." Edna stated. "Oh. Do you feel thirsty?" "I... Don't know." Edna seem really confuse "Hm." Edna leans into Myria, breathing a bit heavily. "Are you alright Edna?" "We-Weak..." Edna said softly, struggling to stand. Myria puts Edna's lips next to her neck. "Just drink." Edna suddenly bitten into Myria's neck, her hands termbling as they were weak. Myria wraps her arm around Edna's shoulder. "That's right..drink enough til you feel better." Edna keeps drinking before she stops, licking the wound and cleaning the mess. Her body not termbling or shaking at this time. Myria blushes at the licking, though she manages to make it fade before Edna looks at her. "There, you feeling better Edna?" Edna nods, recovering from her suddenly change to her vampire form and back. "Alright." She helps Edna up. "Let's see if we can't salvage anything from my apartment. Some pants and shirts preferably, I think people can see my underwear." Edna has a sweatdrop as she nods. "You can see my underwear?? And I had to be loud enough for your psycho sister to hear me.." "What? No, I can't see your underwear." Edna had a small sweatdrop. "I was nodding to us going in getting some pants and shirts..." She frowns. "Oh. Right. You're not even wearing anything underneath that.." She picks up Edna. "Hangon." She jumps onto the roof of a building. Edna seem confuse. "?" "I'm going to see if anything survived in that fire." Edna blinks. "Alright." "Mainly clothes.." Edna nods, waiting. She starts walking along the rooftops. Edna waits, thinking. "Come on Edna!" Edna jumps after her. "Sorry." "No problem." She continues to walk, Edna should follow her. Edna follows after Myria. She stops a safe distance from the apartment, the fire having gone out. Edna stops next to Myria. "From what I see, the room's charred. The closet looks untouched so there might be clothes." Edna Blinks. "interesting." "Hopefully some underwear as well, I keep my drawer in there.." She picks up Edna and jumps across the rooftops, landing near her apartment. Edna was picked up, she blind in confusion. She sets her down. "Using your vampire form requires blood doesn't it?" Edna nods. "Ye-Yes..." "And you get tired from using blood right?" "Ye-Yea?" "Then it's only natural I carry you around so you save your strength for fights and stuff." She smiles. "Alright." Edna blinks. She pets her head and climbs in through the fire exit, she looks into the closet. Edna watches. "We're in luck! Some clothes made it! And underwear too." She throws a pair and some pants and a shirt at Edna. Edna caught them, confuse before looking to Myria. Those are for you to wear. You had nothing on under those shorts, and the shirt I gave you is nearly ruined. Not to mention" Edna nods, blinking. "Where do I change?" "Um..Come on." She starts walking to the restroom. "Okay" Edna follows. She stops. "In here, close the door and get changed." Edna nods, going in and closing the door before changing. Myria sits down, looking herself over. "Ugh.." Edna finished chaning and came out. "Your turn." She blinks. "Right!" She picks up her clothes and runs in. She comes out with new clothes. "There we go." Edna nods, looking to her. "So, we'll need some kind of place to stay...Maybe I should get my purse.." Edna was thinking a bit as she nods. "Hangon. I'm going to go find it." She walks off. Yepa soon downfall Yepa was looking around, being on her mission. However, even through she was looking around she still felt at fault for the damaged of her Doctor.- Before she knew it, she was hit by a plane killed or damage, just bump into the side. She hit her head on it and suddenly was knocked out, falling fast towards an open field. A family who had been nearby had noticed Yepa falling. Shocked as to how she could fall that far and survived, they brought her to a hospital. Yepa was badly wounded, destroying anyway for the doctor to track her and even talk to her. She lay in the hospital as she starts waking up. "...?" A doctor looks at her. "Ah, you're awake!" Yepa was still in a bit pain, looking to the doctor with some confuse. "...?" "A family had found you in a field, you took a rather nasty bump to the head." Yepa sits up a bit, looking to her hand. "....Oh...." "Mhmm, do you remember anything before you had fallen into the field?" "No... Only... Maybe a Name... Yepa...? Yepa..." She mutters a bit. "Ah, so a common case of amnesia." "Am...Amnesia...?" Yepa blinks in confusion. "When you forget who you are." Yepa blinks, nodding. "It usually comes when you receive a hard blow to your head. Although I believe it can also be a symptom of a disease." "A... Disease?" Yepa was confuse. "Ah it's nothing. The cause of your amnesia was more likely caused by a blow." "Very well..." Yepa blinks, confuse. "Anyway, otherwise you're fine and free to leave." "Oh..." Yepa blinks. Category:Rp Category:Roleplay Category:Y-Tiger Stuff